In the present technical field, one type of typical conventional automatic pouring equipment that pours molten metal by tilting a ladle is one that comprises:
a driving means that tilts a ladle;
a means to detect the weight of the ladle section, including the ladle and the molten metal in the ladle; and
a means to control by the driving means the angle of the tilting of the ladle, firstly by calculating the flow rate of the metal based on data obtained from the means to detect the weight and then by controlling the flow rate to have it reach a predetermined value,
wherein the pouring of metal can be carried out so that it corresponds to the rate of molding that is predetermined on the side of the mold, by maintaining the pouring rate of the molten metal at the predetermined value and without use of any special ladle
(Publication of Laid-open Japanese Patent Application, No. H04-46665).